


Death or Exile, Either Way You'll be Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And featuring made up characters wholl die for plot, And only saeran knows, Angst, But basically your an agent, But saeyoung doesn’t know you are, F/M, I LIKE SPIES AND ANGST AND THIS IS WHAT I THOUGHT OF LMAO, I swear it'll get happier, Post Game, Rating may change due to eventual smut maybe, Spies & Secret Agents, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The RFA members sure knew a lot about each other, but what of you? They didn't know much about you at all, and only had Saeyoung’s word to go off of. He thought he knew about you, but did he really?It wasn't until you got a call from someone that you truly realised the weight of your job and relationship…After all Saeyoung had a hefty price on his head.





	1. New Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Lololololol agents are p cool right? Right?  
> Like Kingsman Secret Service Agents--  
> They're cool  
> You know what's cooler?
> 
> Husband and wife who are agents.
> 
> WHATS EVEN BETTER???
> 
> husband and wife hacker agents
> 
> WHATS BETTER??????
> 
> Angst.  
> I-I mean, agents!...no I mean angst lolol

**_[707 entered the chatroom]_ **

 

**_707:_ ** _ Oooooh!  _

 

**_You:_ ** _ Look who it is!! God Seven lololololol _

 

**_707:_ ** _ Yes, Yes!! IT IS I _

 

**_707:_ ** _ GOD _

 

**_707:_ ** _ SEVEN _

 

**_707:_ ** _ ZERO _

 

**_707:_ ** _ SEVEN _

 

**_707:_ ** _ I AM HERE^^ _

 

You couldn't help but smile at his all too common entry joke, after all who wouldn't? The energy emitting from his messages alone would be enough to motivate the average teenager into exercising without the use of the now burnt out Pokémon Outside app. Before his unexpected arrival, you were having a nice morning chat with Zen while still waking up and adjusting to the brightness of the window that welcomed the sun in with open arms. It was a nice subtle change from the amount of work your father sent you everyday on top of the RFA. You looked back at your phone where more messages awaited your presence. 

 

**_Zen:_ ** _ Can you not spam the chat?;;; _

 

**_707:_ ** _ Hmmmmm…. _

 

**_707:_ ** _ N _

 

**_707:_ ** _ O _

 

**_707:_ ** _ P _

 

**_707:_ ** _ E _

 

**_707:_ ** _ !!! _

 

**_Zen:_ ** _ dude please;; _

 

**_[Yoosung ★ entered the chatroom]_ **

 

**_You:_ ** _ Oh, Yoosung! Hello! Did you have breakfast?^^ _

 

**_Yoosung ★:_ ** _ Oh, ____! Yes I did since my mum left me with a lot of kimchi;;; I just ate it with a bit of rice!  _

 

**_Zen:_ ** _ That actually sounds really good about now… _

 

**_Yoosung ★:_ ** _ Zen, did you eat? _

 

**_Zen:_ ** _ Hmm… _

 

**_Zen:_ ** _ I can't remember if I did, all my mornings mash together… _

 

**_Zen:_ ** _ After all, I look so perfect in the mirror every morning, it's a miracle my mirror hasn't cracked at my beauty yte! _

 

**_Yoosung ★:_ ** _ Typo _

 

**_Zen:_ ** _...Still.  _

 

**_707:_ ** _ You still need to eat _

 

**_707:_ ** _ Think of the person u love… _

 

**_707:_ ** _ Then imagine them scolding u if u didn't  eat!!! _

 

**_707:_ ** _ it's so painful being scolded;;; _

 

**_You:_ ** _ Who do you think of, Seven? _

 

**_707:_ ** _ OH! _

 

**_707:_ ** _ So you want to know who captured my heart, right? _

 

**_Zen:_ ** _ It's the furball. _

 

**_707:_ ** _ One of beauty, eyes reflecting that of the perfect pacific sea! _

 

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _ Seven;;;; _

 

**_707:_ ** _  HAIR SO WHITE AND BEAUTIFUL ITS LIKE THEY DESCENDED FROM THE HEAVENS ITSELF! _

 

**_707:_ ** _ and yet, I cannot touch nor reach them… _

 

**_You:_ ** _ Just say it already omg _

 

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _ Oooh! ____ actually said omg! _

 

**_707:_ ** _ MY _

 

**_707:_ ** _ PRECIOUS _

 

**_Zen:_ ** _ Elizabeth. _

 

**_707: SAERAN!!!!!_ **

 

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _ omg wut _

 

**_707:_ ** _ lololololol _

 

**_707:_ ** _ If I said Elly, it wouldn't be her scolding me. _

 

**_707:_ ** _ It would be Jumin ㅠㅠ _

 

**_You:_ ** _ 01110111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101101 01100001.. _

 

**_707:_ ** _ omg _

 

**_707:_ ** _ im sorry lolol _

 

**_You:_ ** _ 01001101 01100001 01111001 01100010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110101 01101110 01101001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 _

 

**_707:_ ** _ OMG _

 

**_707:_ ** _ OMG _

 

**_707:_ ** _ OMG _

 

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _ What does it say???? _

 

**_Zen:_ ** _ obviously it's just them flirting or something _

 

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _ hh, you two are lucky to have each other _

 

**_Saeran:_ ** _ that message makes me sick, ____. _

 

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _ Saeran! Good morning!  _

 

**_Zen:_ ** _ what does it say?  _

 

**_707:_ ** _ Saeran please… _

 

**_You:_ ** _ Saeran omg I didn't know you were here-- _

 

**_Saeran:_ ** _ Mhmm, I would advise you to not send such messages _

 

**_707:_ ** _ lololol you sound like Jumin _

 

**_Saeran:_ ** _!!  _

 

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _ Anyways, tell us what it means!!! _

 

**_Zen:_ ** _ Obviously they don't want us to find out what it says.. _

 

**_707:_ ** _ 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101100 01101111 01101100 01101111 01101100 01101111 01101100 _

 

**_Yoosung★:_ ** _ AAARGH TOO MANY ZEROS AND ONES I FEEL LIKE IM TAKING AN EXAM AGAIN;;;;; _

 

**_Saeran:_ ** _ “You don't need to know lololol” is what is says.. _

 

**_Zen:_ ** _ Saeyoung please _

 

**_You:_ ** _ Oh, look at the time. Looks like I gotta run! Arrivederci ragazzi! Baccioni ~  _

 

**_[You left the chatroom]_ **

 

Leaning back and sighing, you ran a hand through your dry, malnourished hair. How long has it been since you saw Saeyoung? Too long..perhaps 2 or 3 months...everything's been too hectic. At least he has Saeran to keep him company while you're away out of town.

You pulled your phone up to your face once more and stared at the lock screen, a picture of you and Saeyoung on the day you found the Mint Eye Headquarters and subsequently Saeran as well. Your hair was shorter then...after all it was about 2 years ago and you had yet to cut it down to a length your workplace would actually appreciate. It got tiring having to tie it up for every job you had to go to.

That image on your lockscreen brought you relief when stress took over your mind, it made you calm and sane when you began to realise how alone you were without him around. It became a common occurrence nowadays, to curl up on the edge of your bed and silently weep out any tears that found themselves lurking about, after all you couldn't have them affecting you on the field, now could you? That's what you felt like doing right now, that was until the screen on your phone had changed and the device began vibrating rapidly. 

You looked back at the phone to see someone was calling you, not just anyone but your  _ father _ .  _ ‘Did I finish my last job? Did I not do it well? Has the information in my possession been leaked? Am I to be fired? What the hell does he want he never calls me!’  _ Thoughts bouced about rapidly before you reluctantly answered the call and brang the small object to your ear.

“Hey, dad...What's up?”

“ _ Great news, kid!” _

You sighed a breath of relief. Thank god it wasn't too serious…

_ “A new job came in and it's great! Got a good pay too, not to mention you'll be able to take a breat after this since it will cover your debt quite well!”  _ His voice was so loud and jolly he may as well be the final boss monster from LOLOL.

“You mean the debt from when I was 10 and I punched a hole in my door?” You scoffed. He still hasn't let that go, you still remember the look on his face when he saw the bill..

_ “You know the debt I’m talking about. You running away to Korea. Korea of all places, child!” _

_ “ _ You now own one of the top agencies in the world, located in South Korea. You may as well be thanking me.” Not gonna lie, you hated your family's unexplainable and unreasonable hate for this country. 

_ “Yes but where's its headquarters? Hiroshima!”  _ You rolled your eyes at him. Typical, he wasn't even from Japan, he was from England for crying out loud. Your mother was the Japanese one, and she hated Japan! She complained for years about moving to somewhere where the air was clearer and the cost of living wasn’t too high. 

“Yeah, yeah. What's the job?” 

_ “Oh, right. Okay, so you know the Central Seoul Agency?”  _ Did you know it? Please, of course. That's where Saeyoung and now Saeran works. 

“Yeah, of course. Why?”

_ “Well you would know there were a few agents who caused us trouble last year. Turns out CSA fired one of them a while ago before rehiring him. One of our clients was a victom due to information leaks because whastshisname couldn't do his job right.”  _ He wasn't lying. You remembered hearing about this. You and your partner at the time were on a job which included some serious information about the financial reports, including the information about bankruptcy the public weren't supposed to be aware of. Two agents from the CSA hacked in and leaked all the information, claiming that their clients wanted it done and if they didn't get it done, they were going to be no longer. 

“So I'm assuming it's a physical job?”

_ “Right you are! The main agent which got the company in trouble caused a lot of mishap, so our client wants you to take care of them.” _

Of course...another one of these jobs. “Then after this I can go home, right?”

“ _ Your freedom will be yours. Enjoy it how you will.” _

Thank god. No more agency, no more crushing debt. Just you and Saeran and your beautiful husband who happened to be completely identical to Saeran, Saeyoung. No way you could pass up this opportunity. “Alright, what's the name?”

_ “Agent 707.” _

  
You could swear your heart had stopped in that very moment. 


	2. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home, back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IM LIKE TRAVELLING AROUND AMERICA RN AND WIFI IS SO HARD TO FIND;;

There was way too much to think about, especially as you dragged your feet back into the hotel room you were staying at. You still had it booked for another week because of a recent job someone transferred over to you, but now you needed to get home. 

The atmosphere these past hours had changed drastically, even the weight of the air around you felt heavier than ever before. What the hell do you do now? What is there to do? Running away was an option, right? But if you did, you'd still be without him… Theoretically it was nearly impossible to track Saeyoung down but since you were close to him, it would be no problem. 

You hadn't told your father you were married yet, mainly because he would object immediately and begin trying to tear you away from your husband, but also because you did not want others worrying about your relationship if you got wounded or if you went MIA during a job. You wouldn't want Saeyoung to find out through a phone call with a robot that you couldn't be found, so you kept your job somewhat of a secret; however if he did find out he would tell you to quit immediately and stay with him. That sounds like pure bliss right now, but humans are just wired to want the things they can't have. 

You had avoided the chatroom all day, not really feeling like engaging with others at the moment. No, instead you packed your bags and carried them to the car Saeyoung told you to use before you left. Checking out early would cost money, too much money, so you just entered into their logs and signed yourself out before the hotel even recognised the room was vacated. It was simple enough to do and didn't cause much trouble since it was under a fake name anyway. 

With a turn of the car keys, the engine began purring softly as the vehicle began moving. In all honesty, before you met Saeyoung you had no idea how to drive but now you didn’t just know how to drive, but you could take a car apart and put it back together blindfolded. Of course that was just an exaggeration, but you could probably attempt to do so and get rather far before giving up. 

 

The roads were long. Ridiculously long. You recalled seeing a small roadside café meant for supply trucks and other large vehicles a while a ago, but that would mean it was kilometres away by now but still tempting to turn around for. All the food left in the car was one or two packets half filled with Honey Buddha Chips that you were sure Saeyoung had eaten on his previous job or trip in this thing. Or perhaps he just ate them in here. That seemed like a thing he’d do. 

Of course, around about now would be the perfect moment to look back over your wonderful life with that unique little snowflake, but unfortunately your head was the exact equivalent to an old analogue television that couldn't find a channel or signal. Though there were some memories that found themselves within your head, even if there was poor signal; the time when he put a GPS in your jacket to stop you from attempting to run away, that time when in the Mint Eye base you entered the old floppy disk into the computer in front of Saeran, the time when you took a drive to the beach and as the sun began to drown into the beautiful array of colours that dyed the sky, you rested your head upon his shoulder to watch the scenery when you felt a small peck on the top of your head, and as you looked up you saw a beautiful smiling Saeyoung to greet your eyes.

 

|

|

 

By the time you had made it to the, “Welcome to Seoul” sign, it was about 8pm and your place was another hour drive from here - due to the secrecy and complexity of its location, aka it was behind a mountain. The city's skyline was lit up by industrial lights reflected upon the millions upon millions of polluted atoms in the air. With a sigh, you picked up your phone while waiting for the everlasting traffic to let up. 

_ 16 New Messages, 2 Missed Calls.  _

_ ‘Who in the world--’   _ but as you unlocked the phone, and the name appeared it all clicked inside your head. You scrolled through, each message as goofy as the other and even made you smile more than it did make you disheartened, well that was until you saw this message:

 

19:38 :

 

**_707:_ ** _ Yo babe, Saeran and I are gonna clean ur room for when u return. u’re returning soon, right? We miss uuuu ♡♡ _

 

_ [Sent a photo] _

You smiled at the photo, which was a delightful picture of Saeyoung with Saeran in the background who was lazing on the couch. But, cleaning your room? There was a reason you didn't let them into your room. There was a reason you had a passcode lock on your door, which you programmed yourself without either brothers’ knowledge. There was a reason you didn't agree to sharing a room with Saeyoung, and that was because of a lovely small, handcrafted jewellery box under the frame of your bed. Although you didn’t exactly use it for jewellery. 

 

|

|

 

A sigh escaped the redhead’s lips as he stared at the laptop on the ground. Wow, this was an actual challenge to unlock, where did you even get this thing? Of course no matter, Seven-Oh-Seven is sure to solve it in no time at all! And speak of the devil there it was, code 0602, and with the feeling of great triumph pounding within his chest, he punched in the code and opened the door to, a surprisingly, neat room with almost nothing to hide. A pair of feet made their way beside  him as he stood up and held the small computer close to him. 

“Wow, she is clean. Unlike you,” Saeran snickered as he stared into the quarters in which you resided. 

Saeyoung nodded and walked in without a care - surely there was something to tidy up in here, perhaps a misplaced towel or something. “What are you doing, idiot brother? I feel it was okay to tidy but to go in without a purpose...”

“Oh, shush. You sound like Vanderwood. Anyway she is my wife, what's hers is mine and what's mine is hers.”

“Within reason, I’m sure.”

“Mhmm ~” Saeyoung looked around, almost surprised at the things he didn't know you had, and yet he immediately looked away once he found the open packet of tampons left on your vanity. 

With Saeran standing by the door and Saeyoung peering at your possessions, it felt as if there was no such  thing known as  _ privacy  _ anymore. You knew he had some, well let's say, trust issues (more like kinks really) where he had to know where you were as long as you weren't at work. It was something he warned you about sometime between your wedding and when you got back from your honeymoon. 

His rough hands glided up and down the frame of the bed, and followed the arms down to the feet resting on the white tiled floor. He crouched down to look around when yellow eyes fell upon a small oak handcrafted box right behind the foot of your bed. With curiosity taking over his mind he reached out and pulled it away from its hiding place. 

“Hm, what's that?” Saeran asked, peering over from the door frame. 

The oldest shrugged and proceeded to open in, lifting the metal latch and then the lid. Inside a small navy blue cloth layed over something large, parts of the item sticking out from the fabric that hid it from the outside world. Without thinking, he lifted up the fabric to reveal something metal and heavy, something that he wouldn't have expected someone like you to have.

 

|

|

 

You pulled into the garage, having to complete Saeyoung’s stupid three layer lock gate. At this point you were pretty sure you knew fluent Arabic from all the different phrases and words that AI made you say. Like, who the hell teaches their security system to ask someone to say, “Where can I get Honey Buddha Chips?” in Arabic?

You were usually pretty good at coming inside unannounced, and without anyone noticing at that. It was a game between you and your husband to try and scare each other so now you had the upper hand in this situation. Not only were you not scheduled to arrive for another 2 weeks but now it was 9pm and completely unexpected. This was an ideal situation. 

So without any second thoughts you left the keys on the hook behind the door, left your bag on the couch, where no one was to be seen, and made your way upstairs to say ‘hello.’

The first thing you noticed was the way Saeran’s face changed as soon as he saw you, how surprised and almost shocked he looked. The second thing was the way he was standing by your door frame, as if on lookout, not to mention that your door was open so that clearly meant that Saeyoung was still inside. You stepped forward and walked in the room where you saw a very confused man holding up a silver lined handgun. 

“Saeyoung!” You shouted, making him jump almost a metre off the floor. He stumbled a bit, fumbling with the weapon before shoving it back into the box.

He turned towards you and from your eyes he looked happy, scared, surprised, distressed all in one. He was like a very small burrito of emotions and his eyes only reassured that claim more.

“____… why do you have this?” He asked, which made your heart sink with guilt. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat, ignoring the cold glare Saeran was giving you. “No reason. It's just a keepsake, please it's nothing.” You hated this. Perhaps if you had tightened the security, gone home earlier -- something, this would’ve been avoided. 

“Alright. If that's what you say it is, I will believe you,” he said with a smile, forced but albeit a smile. “You're home now, so-”

“So let's sleep in the same bed together tonight, okay? Let's deal with this in the morning.” He simply nodded and shuffled out of the room, leaving you alone with  Saeran who was still leaning on the wall in the doorway. 

“You're never going to tell him, are you?” He said, breaking the awkward few seconds of silence. 

You shook your head in response, running a hand through the brown strands that layed over your  shoulder. “Not unless it's in a dire situation.”

The redhead fixed his positioning, making it so he stood straight so his mint eyes could  _ really _ dig into your soul. “What you do is up to you, it doesn't concern me. But why are you home now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhh tbh even I don't like the ending
> 
> No but seriously, there were so many kudos and kind comments on the first chapter! I'm was so overwhelmed and a litte bit scared I wouldn't meet up to expectations. We just hit 1k hits which means over 900+ people actually read my writing, and maybe some didn't like it but hey - I am glad they were curious enough to actually give it a go! I'm quite young compared to the other writers here and I have only been writing for a year or so, so I am still self conscious about putting my work on the internet especially when there are so many other amazing authors out there. I'm so grateful for every kudo and every comment, it makes my heart pound with excitement! So thank you so so much.  
> I checked the subscriptions as well, over 60+ people have subscribed to this! I'm sooo scared you all will be disappointed ;;
> 
> Anyways if you can, lease leave feedback or kudos (though as a writer I much prefer feedback through comments *hinthint*) and I hope you enjoy and continue to support this fic!


	3. These Words are Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early Morning Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this as my "I'm sorry for posting really late I had like no wifi!!" Present.

He was so...needy. Not sexually or anything, thank goodness, but you often found him hugging your waist or pulling you closer to his chest. He really missed you, as it was quite obvious to see or feel. It didn’t bother you at all, but it hurt so much. The confusion, the anxiety, the fear, the constant pressure. Sometimes it felt as though someone had taken a small knife and plunged it right into your stomach, and then proceeded to turn and twist it around before ripping it out and then driving it back in. 

In all honesty, you never really spent nights apart unless you were out of town.  Even having separate rooms didn’t stop you from falling asleep right next to him in his own bed, which was much bigger and more comfortable. You enjoyed his company, especially when he would be fast asleep and softly snoring to his heart’s content. Not only was it soothing, but it made you feel so warm inside, so protected and calm and just altogether happy. 

The morning light was his alarm and it definitely woke him up. Once the sunlight hit his eyelids, he woke up to a view grander than any he had ever seen before; you. So much time apart and he honest to god felt so lonely, even with the company of his brother. Nothing felt the same, but now the familiar feeling of you in his arms made him smile so brightly the sun itself would be put to shame. 

In that small moment, he planted a small kiss upon your head before moving you gently to the side. The empty feeling returned but the kindness in his heart made him move from the bed and lazily to the kitchen.

It wasn't long after you woke up either, after being so close to someone for so long, that loss of contact was enough to rip you away from your slumber. When your eyes fluttered open, all you could see was white. The light and the bedsheets mixed together created a blinding image that forced you to close your eyes once more to readjust. You elevated yourself and once more tried to look around,  this time ending way more successfully than the last. The room was the same as always, messy and red. Saeyoung’s computer connected up by the corner there, multiple screens hanging from the walls and connected up to something like 2 or 3 systems. It was already turned on and running security measures, so Saeran must've been here while you were sleeping. 

Soon the sound of sizzling caught your attention, and almost immediately dragged you out of bed. The smell was all too familiar and so were the two chatting voices coming from outside. So you exited the room and followed your stomach to the kitchen where you caught a view of a very happy Saeyoung humming around a frying pan, wearing a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron. Saeran sat at the bar, watching his brother intently before turning and laying his eyes upon you. 

“Well, good morning there. Did you just roll out of bed?” The younger teased before getting tapped with Saeyoung’s spatula. It's true, you couldn't deny it at all. You did look quite disgusting. Hair done up lazily in a loose low ponytail, similar to Zen’s, a baggy shirt complimented with a black singlet beneath, a pair of sweatpants just because they were comfy. Hell, there were tears forming in your eyes just because you were so tired and the sunlight was near too much to bear. 

Saeyoung shook his head almost immediately. “Well, I think you look adorable,  ____. Don't listen to him, he's just jealous that I have you all to myself!” He seemed oddly proud of that statement, to say the least. 

You just giggled slightly before taking a seat next to a very annoyed and slightly embarrassed Saeran. “If I was truly jealous, I am sure I would've taken her before you would’ve even gotten the chance,” he replied, almost in a robot like voice. 

Saeyoung raised an eyebrow at his brother's comment. “Oh? And how, pray tell, would you have done that,  _ little brother _ ?” There was nearly a poisonous emphasis on those last two words. 

Saeran glanced over to you and eyed you up and down, analysing almost every part of you. “Well,” he began, and the look on Saeyoung’s face was absolutely golden at this moment. “She would make a pretty good assistant. Much like Ms. Kang is to Jumin.” 

“An assistant, hm?” The oldest muttered to himself, barely paying any attention to the obvious sarcasm that was absolutely dripping from Saeran’s words. 

You took this moment to add to the already growing flame. “And, Mr. Choi, what would I assist with?” Running a hand through Saeran’s hair, you admired the disgusted look on your husband's face and the very much done look of your brother-in-law’s. 

“Don't answer that Saera-”

“Maybe things like,” he began, wiping the look off his face and starting to enjoy torturing Saeyoung in this way. “Paperwork, missions, maybe even things like bathing, perhaps I would've sent her to  the RFA just to make you fall in love with her, than have her run back to me, leaving you a crying mess,  _ brother. _ ” He raised a hand and ran it softly down your cheek before hearing a loud  _ CLANG _ sound from over the counter.

Saeyoung had made his way behind you and wrapped his arms around your neck, in a choking position. Of course, it didn’t hurt but it felt too much like the day you first saw Saeran. Arms around your thoat, heavy breathing against the top of your head, it wasn’t all that enjoyable nor comfortable. 

“Then perhaps I would've taken your part.”

“Perhaps,” Saeran began with a smile on his face, “but don't you know the edgiest and the most pale and mysterious brother gets the girl?”

Saeyoung removed his arms from your neck, only to lace them through your arms and wrap them around your chest. “Then why did I get her?”

Saeran paused for a second and considered his options from here on out. “Perhaps, I was too late.”

“Boys, boys. Please, why don't you just ask said girl about which she would choose?” You chimed in. They were getting a little too riled up about a simple ‘what if’ thing they created; especially Saeyoung. 

Both brothers looked at each other and paused. They were obviously considering this, and it wasn't until you felt Saeyoung’s arms leave you that you realised wihich answer they chose. 

“Alright then,” Saeyoung began, pulling up a stool beside Saeran.

“Which one would you choose?” Both asked in almost perfect unison. Goddamn twins and their mind powers, it's honestly a gift for them.

You raised a hand to your chin and pretended to think for a while. “Hmmm,” you said, making Saeyoung especially more impatient. “Saaaaeeeeeeeee….ran.”

“Well,” Saeran mocked, wrapping and arm around his brother’s neck and pulling him close, “looks like I win. Sorry Saeyoung.”

“Oooh, my dear ____! The love of my life! If you were to leave me for anyone, I would want it to be my dearest brother, of whom I love. I shall go retrieve the divorce papers--” Saeyoung sang out so dramatically it was as if he was a 3rd grader in their first play. He stood up and began to untie his apron as if threatening to leave.

“No, noooo ~”  You whined before standing up and racing over to him and wrapping your arms around him and pulling him close. “I love you, please don't go. I promise I won't leave you for your douche of a younger brother.”

“Douche of a- Wait a minute-!” Saeran began before getting shushed by a very, once more, impatient Saeyoung. 

Saeyoung looked down at your face and smiled before leaning over and bringing you closer to him. “Oh I know you wouldn't ~” he cooed into your ear before bring his face back up and closing the space in between you. 

“Ugh,” the younger said, taking a sip of th water in front of him. “Get a room you two,”

“Get a house of your own, Saeran.” Saeyoung’s muffled words came out against your lips. You laughed at his response and listened to annoyed steps walking away before hearing a door slam upstairs. 

You were the first to pull away, smiling and rejecting Saeyoung’s attempt for round 2. “Listen, Saeyoung…” You began and you pulled away and made your  way back to your seat.

“Mhmm? What is it, darling?” He asked, taking a seat next to you.

The words, they wanted to come out. They really did but it was just so hard to look at him and openly say  _ ‘oh listen sweetie I have been an agent like you since before you met me because my abusive father who worked for the english government in a top secret department forced me to work off a stupid debt about moving to korea after my mother died and my next mission which will earn me my freedom is to kill you and if I don’t soon I will die, what do you think I should do?’ _ No it certainly wasn't that easy. But thankfully a burning smell- wait, a burning smell? “Saeyoung, dearie, what about your cooking?”

“OH!” He shouted before standing up and running to the stove. 

  
Looks like this will be harder than you thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmmmmm you know you're getting ready for angst when you try to add a bit of happy stuff 
> 
> Mmm okay lemme talk about Saeran for a sec before you complain about how OOC he is and how he talks about his Mint Eye phase so casually etc etc. Lemme explain.
> 
> Okay so A this fic takes place 8 years after the ending of the secret ends. 8 years. So that means Saeyoung and Saeran are about 30 years old and, to me, MC is 28. I have family who has horrible experiences with PTSD, and almost most of my family suffers from it, especially my mother. PTSD doesn't go away easily and it takes years and years of recovery. 
> 
> Now in Saeran’s case, he's been lied to and everything since after middle school. If I recall correctly, in Seven’s route at one point you see the floppy disk and he says that Rika sent them to him while he was in the agency. So after he was 14. Out of the little flashbacks of Saeran’s past we could probably assume he was 15 or so when he was taken to Mint Eye. 
> 
> Now this would mean he was lied to for about 7 years as he was 22 during the game, (known from the beginning prologue where 707 says "just remember me, the 22yr old hacker genius!" Or smth and we know they're twins.)  
> Saeran has had to kill, convert, plan and everything during this time, so honestly it's almost no different from war veterans half the time, experience wise not with the whole "imma kill my brother cause he abandoned me with my abusive mother"
> 
> Now after 5 or so years of exposure therapy, (I say exposure cause he is literally living with his brother) you can guess he kinda mellows out after a while. Add a few more years of extensive therapy, and you can guess he can handle the truth pretty well from here on out. At one point he's gonna be able to look back and laugh, and how do I know?  
> Well my uncle fought in a war like 7 years back and whenever I see him, despite the fact he lost both his legs in an explosion, he still looks back and laughs and he always tells me how "stupid" he was for not seeing it earlier, and then he'd laugh a bit more. So you do get to a point, depending how serious it is, where you can look back and laugh, and it's also considered a healing process as well, as a part of acceptance. So it's actually showing signs that Saeran is doing well in his recovery and since I absolutely looooove Saeran (like he is my best boy, I love him) so I want him to do well. 
> 
> Also this is my headcanon and how I would like to perceive him. He can't be broken and angry all the time, he needs happiness and some laughter. Also cause he's gonna be hit pretty hard in this fic so I need to write him having fun.


	4. The Assistant’s Promise, The Actor's Demise. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide it's best to catch up with some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't gonna be part 1 and 2 but aince I leave for Australia tomorrow nd I won't have wifi for god knows how long (because I just moved) I decided to make it a part chapter. 
> 
> Just so you'll know, the smut will either come in the next chapter or the chapter after. I have never ever written it before so if you see any one shots on here by me, I am practising.

**_[ZEN has entered the chatroom]_ **

 

**_ZEN:_ ** _ Hmm, it's late, and you're both still up? _

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ Oh, Zen. Yes, unfortunately Mr. Han’s promotion has given me more work to do, so I am afraid I won't be sleeping at all tonight. ㅠㅠ _

**_You:_ ** _ I've just been restless and I saw Jaehee was on, so I have been keeping her company while she works. Zen, why are you still awake? _

**_ZEN:_ ** _ That Trust Fund Kid I swear-- _

**_ZEN:_ ** _ Oh! I got a new part yesterday so I have been busy memorising the script. The director said that I would be perfect for the role, but after all, wouldn't I be perfect for any role?  _

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ Oh, what's the musical called? _

**_ZEN:_ ** _ It's called, “The Great Wall Alongside Hell.” I will be playing the fallen angel, Lucifer.  _

**_You:_ ** _ Lucifer? I mean, I always imagined him with red hair- _

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ You must be imagining Luciel.  _

**_You:_ ** _ Saeyoung* _

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ I believe that you will be perfect for the part, Zen. I will definitely buy tickets for it as soon as it's ready. _

**_ZEN:_ ** _ No need. I will get tickets for everyone here, well...mostly everyone. I'm just that kind of a person, don't you think? ^^ _

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ I don’t think Mr. Han will mind if you prefer not to give him a ticket. _

**_You:_ ** _ He’ll probably just buy one if he really wanted to. _

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ That is very much true, but with Mr. Han’s schedule, I doubt he'll have time. _

**_ZEN:_ ** _ Geez, how busy is that jerk? _

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ Well he has at least 3 meetings everyday until January next year, not to mention he has to approve and deny new projects almost every week. He's no longer Co. Director, and he refuses to hire a new one since...well we all know. _

**_ZEN:_ ** _ Ugh, as it pains me to say this, I kind of feel sorry for that cat loving freak. _

**_You:_ ** _ How do you have a new insult for him every time you mention him? _

**_ZEN:_ ** _ It's a gift, much like my beauty. _

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ Very much true. _

**_You:_ ** _ Jaehee!! _

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ Not about Mr. Han, but about his beauty. That was misleading, I apologise.  _

**_ZEN:_ ** _ Ah, it's very late at the moment, I must get some sleep soon. ____, I heard from Saeran that you went home from your trip, we should organise a day out soon. _

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ I heard that too, I, too, would like to join you for some coffee or something soon, but I have way too much work to do.  _

**_ZEN:_ ** _ Yes, after all we haven't seen you since your wedding day, and that was nearly 2 years ago. _

**_You:_ ** _ I am so sorry about that, unfortunately work has not been too kind to me lately. How about we do something tomorrow? I will go pick Jaehee up from work after her day ends, say hello to Jumin in the process, and meet up with you, Zen, for dinner. How about it? _

**_ZEN:_ ** _ I like the sound of that! I don’t have anything on tomorrow after rehearsals, so that sounds amazing. What about you, Jaehee? _

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ Hmm, yes I suppose I can spare a few hours if I work extra hard tomorrow. How about around 1800? That's when I usually  finish.  _

**_You:_ ** _ Sounds great! Now I should get some sleep. _

**_ZEN:_ ** _ Yes, me too. Jaehee, sleep soon, alright? Don't work too hard and try to eat a proper breakfast tomorrow. You too, ____. Good night! _

**_[ZEN has left the chatroom]_ **

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ Do you think I can get all my work done? _

**_Jaehee:_ ** _ I really hope so. I do wish to enjoy a nice night out with both you and Hyun. I feel it would be a great break from my stressful life.  _

**_Jaehee: ..._ ** _ Alright, I might try to sleep for 45 minutes. Good night, ____. _

**_[Jaehee has left the chatroom]_ **

 

You threw the phone down next to you after reading the last messages. Yes, a night out with friends. You felt bad for the two though, they honestly have no idea the type of chaos running through your life. Regretting your decision, you took the phone back and placed it on charge, then unlocked it. You exited the room and checked the main profile messages each of the members had set out. 

Yoosung had a picture of him and his new girlfriend you set him up with, a partner from work albeit but she was an amazing hacker and played LOLOL almost all the time. His status read, “New boss monster has arrived! Offline @ 2100!” In all honesty he seemed happier, and she seemed happier, it's been nice seeing him find someone. 

Jaehee’s status was just, “Hopefully I will be free tomorrow ㅠㅠ” she clearly seemed excited but now it feels as if you put more stress on her shoulders. You were absolutely sure Jumin would allow her this one pleasure. Her profile picture was a recent one, her hair up in a ponytail and her new glasses shining in its purest form.

Saeyoung’s was a picture of him smiling and eating an ice cream cone. It was the one from the holiday last year you went on, and then you had to leave early because of work so Saeyoung went home and took himself and Saeran for a trip somewhere in the countryside. His status simply read, “She's home!”

Saeran’s was a picture of himself with black hair, which is what he dyed it to nearly 3 years ago. He soon dyed it back  to red however once he realised that the dye washed out really easily, despite the fact it was meant to be permanent. “Annual Leave…...I wish I could have it.” Is what his profile said.

Zen’s picture was an old picture back on your first year anniversary of being in the RFA. Everyone, excluding Saeran as he felt too unwelcome to come, went out for dinner. He finally convinced you to wear your hair in a braid (which he did for you) and soon took a selfie with you in it. It matched it status which said, “After so long, we'll see each other again!” 

And finally, Jumin. It's been a few months since you saw or even spoke to Jumin so you almost had no more connections to him other than Jaehee and the RFA. His picture was one with his wife, who you hadn't met yet but you assumed you would soon; they were smiling together which was a relief. His profile said, “She's in the stars. ...hopefully away from him.”

You glanced over to Saeyoung who was planted at his computer in the corner of his room. He was very much deep into his work,  _ ‘like I should be…’ _ but no, that wasn't the topic at hand. You went to your contacts and dialed his number, and somewhere, deep inside your stomach, you didn't want him to answer. 

_ “Hello?”  _

And of course he did! You had forgotten what his voiced sounded like, and now you remembered how deep and soothing it was. If Saeyoung wasn’t in the RFA, you could definitely see yourself going for Jumin...although you swear you feared he would trap you inside his penthouse as if you were Elizabe- no, better not mention her.

“Ah! Jumin, hello, it's been a while..”

There was silence for a few seconds. Did he forget who you were? Was he that forgetful? Did he r-

_ “Oh, ____. It's true, I apologise for not keeping in contact lately. You're back in Seoul now, correct? Welcome back. How is work?” _

“You heard already? Thank you for the warm welcome, I have been back for nearly a week now. I was about to ask you the same thing. Well, work is work. Got a new client who wishes for something way beyond my pay check.” 

You glanced back over at the concentrated man, and just like usual he was still working. Sometimes you worry about speaking about your job in front of him. As long as you kept it rather cryptic, it shouldn't be that much of a problem, right?

_ “Yes, you’ll receive those,”  _ He said. Of course, he would know almost better than anyone, wouldn't you think?  _ “Do you need any help, is my question?” _

Help would be amazing. 

“Actually, I was planning on coming into the office tomorrow since Jaehee and I are meeting up with Zen later for dinner. Perhaps we could talk about it then?”

He paused once again, a faint sound of pages flipping could be heard on the other line. 

_ “When do you plan on coming in?” _ He asked. Oh, he must want to spare some time to talk, or perhaps he’s more interested in your current client than your well being, but let's hope for the latter. 

“Around 6pm, after all that's when Jaehee clocks out, right?”

_ “Well she finishes at 3pm but yes, she does leave around that time. Come in earlier, perhaps quarter to. I'll send Driver Kim to you so I know you'll arrive,”  _ Wow, this started as a, ‘I will check up on Jumin to make sure he's fine yey’ to ‘im being forced to go to his office god 707 help me.’  _ “Oh, yes; wish Saeyoung a happy birthday from me for a week from now. And Saeran too. I have to go now but we'll talk tomorrow. Good night, ____.” _

The other line went dead before you could even reply. Sometimes you wonder what would happen if you flirted with Jumin when you arrived in the RFA -- well no doubt it would be a roller coaster from beginning to end but, perhaps it would've been more calm then your history with Saeyoung. 

|

|

|

_ “But why are you home now?” He asked, leaning against the counter top. His eyes were ones that truly pierced your soul, not like Saeyoung’s, no, his calmed you but these...The brothers were truly fire and ice.  _

_ “I...received a new mission. It's based here, so I came back.” It was the truth, you swore it was, but he didn't exactly believe it, at least, he didn't appear to.  _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “You don't want to know. Trust me.” _

_ Saeran sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You're so annoying, if I ask, I truly want to know. If you need confirmation that I won't tell Saeyoung, I'll confirm it now.” _

_ “Saeyoung can never know. No, not at all…” _

|

|

|

The C&R building was first built in 1968, in fact it first started off as a small establishment no larger than 5 floors. Now, in 2024, the building had reached a height of 140 floors of all business. According to Saeyoung, Jumin works on one of the highest floors, but Jaehee who has still remained his personal assistant, is stationed on the 68th floor, nearly 20 floors below the person she was meant to be assisting. 

You took a deep breath and checked your phone.  _ 17:36.. _ Well you were a bit early, but better sooner than later. You pushed through the revolving doors and was greeted by one of the most gorgeous lobbies you had ever seen. A fountain within the middle, a lining of gold along the ceilings and a crystal chandelier hanging over customer services. It reminded you of the RFA party hall, which happened to be on floor 37 of this building. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” A young lady said behind the desk. She, much like everyone else, was dressed as if they themselves were multimillionaires, with hair done by professionals with over 30 years experience, their attire picked out by professional fashion designers and even their make up by paid make up artists. Maybe once you're free you should work here…

You snap back to reality and stare back at the girl, who you predicted to be about 25 to 30 years old due to her facial structure and complex. “Oh, um, I am, ____ Choi, from the RFA. I have an appointment with Senior Director Jumin Han?” 

The employee typed something on her computer which displayed what seemed to be a bunch of numbers. She pressed one of the buttons and picked up the desk phone next to her which, you assumed, began ringing. “Oh, Ms Kang. Hello, Heejun from the front desk...oh yes, I am very well. I am calling to tell you that someone known as Ms. Choi has come regarding a meeting with Mr Han. Yes, she's here with me now,” this felt so very awkward, you had to admit. You didn't exactly tell Jaehee that Jumin wanted to speak… “Uh huh, oh he told you that? Okay, I will send her up. Thank you.” Hanging up the phone, the girl known as ‘Heejun’ cleared her throat. “Ms. Choi, you may proceed to floor 116. Mr. Han will see you there.”

The elevator ride was interesting enough, and it was so uncomfortable you thought you were going to suffocate. From floor 1 to floor 19, an openly armed bodyguard had stepped on with you and continuously stared and analysed you. From floor 17 to floor 34, a female worker stepped on and had quite the domestic dispute over the phone, which you just observed from your corner of the elevator. After she left you were alone until about floor 48 where an assistant of someone was holding stacks and stacks of paper before departing on floor 51. Floor 53 introduced you to Christmas Nolan once more who chatted with you until floor 68 where you spotted Jaehee’s desk. Until floor 74 you were once again alone until a breastfeeding woman came on and bragged to you about her marriage and her child and asked you about your own marriage (which made you very nervous, especially because you could see the question of children coming from this stranger who not only made you uncomfortable but didn't have much regard for personal space at all) and that happened until floor 102. Only 14 more floors to go. You looked out at the view from the back of the small emotional glass cage you were trapped in. Why, oh why did they make this building so big? From there everything was, thankfully, peaceful (besides from that one guy at floor 108…) and finally you reached your destination.  _ 17:43.  _ Right on time. 

|

|

|

_ “It’s that bad, is it?”  _

_ You scoffed and rolled your eyes, holding the fresh cup of coffee within your hands and enjoying the warmth emanating from the drink. “You have no idea…” _

_ “No,” He said, taking a seat next to you, “no, I think I do.” _

_ You raised an eyebrow at this, well you shouldn't doubt this poor boy. With his experience with Mint Eye, you didn't really want to question what he might understand or not.  _

_ A small silence plagued the room before you heard your brother-in-law laugh slightly to himself. “Have I ever told you about when we first talked?”  _

_ The question certainly took you by surprise, you didn't expect something like that to come out of his mouth. “I was there, so…” _

_ “No, no. I mean on my side, when my username was Unknown. You weren't there, you know your side, not mine.” He said, wagging a finger at you.  _

_ “Fiiiine,” you replied with a smile, batting away the wandering finger. “Indulge me.” _

|

|

|

You stepped out into a carpeted hall, red almost everywhere. A red velvet cake-like colour drenched the walls and gave it such an atmosphere that felt like you were in the company of royals. Security guards could be seen by a golden plated door, which is what you assumed would be Jumin's office. 

Your legs carried you weakly across the floor as eyes laid upon you. It was nerve wracking. It was like being in middle school and the teacher calling upon you. Not only do you hate everyone there, but you have to speak in front of everyone you hate there. In this situation, you have to walk, not speak. One wrong move could get you a bullet to the head, although that may be slight paranoia from the field talking. 

You eventually reached the door where the head of security stood by the closed door. He was a young man, looked rather lean so most likely he would be more quick and sly than anything else, could get a bullet in if he needed to with no problem. His eyes had confidence so he must be a sharpshooter, one who hit the target almost every time, more often than not.

“Name?” He asked. He sounded young too. 

“____ Choi of the RFA,” you replied. He knocked on the door once where a small faint reply could be heard. He opened the door and made way for you to enter. “Thank you,” you said faintly, bowing slightly as you speeded past to a familiar person. 

Jumin's office wasn’t too different from his old one. A simple desk with papers on it, a leather chair, a TV, a mini fridge and bar, and bottles of unopened wine laying on a golden rack. You saw him there, and he looked as rich and beautiful as ever, of course not as beautiful as someone but, Jumin would be close 3rd. 

“You came, ____. Good, good. How are you?” Jumin gestured to the chair in front of him and you took a seat smiling graciously. 

Settling in and yet still making eye contact with his deep grey eyes, you replied with composure (which was impressive with how the last few days have been), “busy, tired, all that stuff. And you?”

“I’ve been anticipating this meeting, although I have had multiple meetings today with clients that your father had sent over.” He smirked as the words left his mouth. Yes, Jumin Han had created a deal with your father and he was now officially partnered with your agency, which was great since you could ask him for information. Although, he also had C&R partnered with CSA which wasn't very good since that meant technically Saeyoung had rights to your information but that's all very complicated. “Now, your new job..”

“Yes,” you said, swallowing the lump in your throat that had prolonged its existence through your a never ending phase of anxiety. “Have you been informed?”

Jumin nodded in response, which was great since you didn't need to explain it anymore than you needed to. “It seems you have found yourself in quite the conundrum.”

“Right?”

“Who else knows?” Well, you rummaged through your lousy excuse for a brain. Saeran knew, your father knew, Yeonwoo (Yoosung’s girlfriend) knew...Jaehee will have to find out sooner or later but other than that, no one else really knew. 

You hummed to yourself in thought, eyes distracting themselves by analysing the details of the chair. “Only Saeran out of our circle. Another person knows but she's in the agency with me, and was a trusted partner in some jobs. Aaaand father...oh, and you.”

“So basically,” he began, shuffling a few pages of, what seemed to be, important notes and plans from previous meetings, “no one all that important.”

“Exactly,” you sighed out, melting into the chair before propping back up respectfully. After all, it is rude to slouch in a meeting. 

Jumin sighed, placing the papers on the table and adding some to neat piles. Now out of the way, he leaned his elbows on the glass and laced his fingers together. “What do you want to do? Obviously I can't get you out of this, nor can you-”

“I want out!” You blurted out on the spot. In embarrassment you covered your mouth with the palms of your hands. 

|

|

|

_ “So with my unending hatred for Saeyoung, that took a rather dark turn. Do you see? It's not so different, except if I didn't attempt the job, I wouldn't be at rest.” _

_ “So I was your weapon against him, is what you're saying?” _

_ “Yes and no. When I contacted you, I honestly only had done as much research as I could with the shitty reception we had,” he took a moment to compose himself, trying to calm down the overactive brain that had been his burden for the past years. “Well, Sav- Rika...she wanted someone unknowingly close to Yoosung.” _

_ “Right, since him and I were friends back in kindergarten, or as you tell me.” _

_ “I suppose you're correct. She knew neither of you would really remember.. it would hurt him much less to have an old friend, one he had forgotten, to come in and, well, uncover eveything.” _

_ “Uncover everything?” _

_ “It’s like one of those games, you find a guy through mysterious ways, you fall in love and you uncover the past.” _

_ “Rika wanted to make an otome game out of everyone's life?” _

_ He chuckled slightly, that was the first sign of happiness since he mentioned her. “Well if you want to put it that way, she wanted you to be wth Yoosung, she still cared for him which is why she wanted him with her, and someone he loved with him. But-” _

_ “No one suspected I would fall in love with Saeyoung.” _

_ “Precisely. But, once I saw what was happening in the messenger-” _

_ “You came to the apartment to eliminate me, right? Then Saeyoung came in. Then you knew...when I said it.” _

_ “Yes. You thought I was actually going to press it,  didn’t you?” _

_ “I was scared. I wasn't thinking. The other option was to cry out for help.” _

_ “Ah, you and your annoying hipster ways.” _

_ “Is it really that hipster when a guy comes in dressed like a member of KISS and tries to kill you?” _

_ “Dressed like a member of KISS?” _

_ “Aka, you were an edgy kpop star with a bomb.” He laughed at that. His laugh was sweet, and it couldn't do anything else but make you smile.  _

|

|

|

You and Jaehee had met up with Zen almost as soon as you left. The man stood, leaning against the marble wall guarding the C&R building with a cigarette in his hand and a mask over his face. Honestly, the white hair and red eyes gave it away more than anything. 

“Ah, are you two ready?” He said as soon as his eyes laid upon the two of you. His face was paler than ever, and he cut his hair as well, so the rat ponytail that everyone hated, except Jaehee, was no more. 

  
“More than I will ever be,” you replied with a smile, while Jaehee just nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I like to call, a chapter where previous cut off conversations are revealed in parts to give more background and to build up to THAT chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems a little to OOC or too, whatever, legit I'm writing this for agents and angst yey


End file.
